Efecto mariposa
by PhantomRaven11
Summary: Siempre creí en que tu camino debías labrarlo tú mismo, fuera del modo que fuera, pero me equivocaba. Si tan sólo hubiera escogido otro camino sería famosa y rica, todo lo que siempre quise en el instituto pero perseguí ese sueño escogiendo el camino equivocado y no cambiaría ni un sólo instante porque eso significaría ser otra Cordelia Chase. Una Campeona vale más que una actriz.


Podrías tener el mundo entero para ti que habría un momento en el que te sentirías solo. Puede que no al principio porque no conocieras cómo es estar en buena compañía o la gente te haya decepcionado tanto que no quieras saber nada más de ellos, pero al final sentirías que te falta algo, sepas o no qué es y créeme, entiendo lo que es estar relacionada con gente falsa, yo estuve ahí y no podía ser yo misma.

Tenía el instituto a mis pies pero realmente no tenía nada. Mis "amigas" dejarían de temerme si me veían débil, perdería mi reputación si fracasaba como reina del instituto y ni siquiera me daba cuenta de la presión a la que estaba sometida, pensaba que era feliz así, pero con el tiempo me he dado cuenta de lo desdichada que fui.

Aún así, no cambiaría nada porque cada instante en mi vida, cada momento que viví me condujo hasta aquí. Mantenerme en Sunnydale me hizo conocer a Buffy, conocerla a ella me llevó hasta Angel, el cual me impulsó en mi sueño de ser actriz simplemente porque lo consideraba guapo (¿ya había dicho que era idiota?), elegir Los Angeles como comienzo de mi carrera me llevó a reencontrarme con Angel y conocer a Doyle, ser parte de Angel investigations me condujo a querer tener mi propia casa y de ahí que conociera a Dennis.

No todos los comienzos son fáciles, antes de que me protegiera, tuve que liberarle. Sé que siempre hay roces familiares, pero ¿qué clase de mente enferma hace eso a su propio hijo? No es en absoluto una carga estar con él, todo lo contrario, pero si siento que es mi responsabilidad que siga bien al igual que él ha hecho que yo sea la suya. Es muy complicado pensar en complacerle porque no serviría de nada prepararle su plato favorito, ni hacer una fiesta con sus amigos, ni regalarle ropa pero lo que si hago es regalarle algo hecho por mi de vez en cuando, la última vez fue un fantasma y un humano de papiroflexia, representándonos a nosotros mismos, además también vemos nuestras películas favoritas juntos.

Me siento culpable por no haber aparecido antes y liberarlo, culpando a las demás mujeres que han pasado por aquí y sólo se asustaron yéndose de allí, pero Dennis se asegura de hacerme entender que no pasa nada, que él también tuvo miedo, igual que ellas y que ya ha pasado. Se asegura de que sepa que la vida es muy valiosa y no la desperdicie porque no hay segundas oportunidades, no al menos volviendo como eras antes.

Solemos charlar antes de que suela quedarme dormida y Dennis apaga la televisión y me echa una pequeña manta por encima, apagando también las luces y velando por mi sueño. También le digo que no me importa que él continúe viendo la película, que es mejor compañía que cualquier vivo que estuviera comentándola a cada rato o gritándome por haberle despertado a las cuatro de la madrugada.

El que Dennis esté atrapado en el apartamento no es que sea un problema para ambos, aunque yo si me siento mal por dejarle solo, pero él entiende que debo hacer mi vida porque yo si estoy viva y merece la pena sólo por cuando quiere recibirme con una pequeña fiesta de cumpleaños sólo para nosotros o cuando me siento mucho más segura a su lado. Supongo que si los directores de películas de fantasmas conocieran a Dennis, fracasarían en taquilla porque yo vivo aquí y no me siento amenazada, más bien sienta muy bien ser su protegida.

Hay una retroalimentación entre todos nosotros dándonos esperanzas de seguir haciendo el bien, porque todos nos sentimos parte del equipo. Ahora mismo no tengo el mundo a mis pies, pero me es suficiente con eso. No soy una actriz famosa, pero lo intentaré siempre que pueda conservar lo que tengo y no pisotear a nadie más de los míos por el camino, aunque si a quien se lo merezca. Sólo un poquito.


End file.
